The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to artificial intelligence.
Artificial intelligence is an area of computing dedicated to enabling computers to exhibit intelligence. A computing device may utilize artificial intelligence to mimic cognitive functions, such as machine learning and natural language processing. Automated reasoning is a subset of artificial intelligence that may utilize artificial intelligence techniques effectively to more efficiently carry out tasks performed by a computing device.